Beautiful Liar
by yuta senpai
Summary: "Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah sedikit cinta dalam hidupku, Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah sedikit cinta dalam hidupku, Sedikit saja tapi kuharap cinta itu bisa menyalakan, Aku dan hatiku yang remuk" Johnsol Fanfiction/Oneshoot- Johnny x Hansol as main pair / slight : TaeyongxYuta/Taeyu/NCT


" **Beautiful Liar"**

 **Johnny x Hansol**

 **Slight**

 **Taeyong x Yuta**

 **Johnny x Ten**

 **Warning : Boys Love, OOC**

 **Johnsol Fanfiction Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun, waktu yang tak bisa dibilang terlalu lama ataupun terlalu cepat. Namun bagiku satu tahun itu sangatlah lama. Suka maupun duka kami alami bersama. Seakan satu detik pun tak ingin terlewatkan tanpa bersamamu. Seakan seluruh atensi hidupku hanya tertuju padamu. Pertama kali nya hubungan cintaku semenyenangkan ini, bahkan aku tak sempat bahkan tak ingin memikirkan jika suatu saat hubungan cinta ini akan berubah yang awalnya menjadi menyenangkan menjadi sebuah kesedihan.

"Sol..Hansol" pria itu mencoba memanggil sosok pria di depannya berkali-kali namun 'dia' tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu sama sekali. Makanan yang awalnya panas pun ikut menjadi dingin karena suasana yang seakan mencekam dalam percakapan yang hening itu.

"Sol.. kau yakin tak ingin menjawabku?" ucap Johnny, pria yang mencoba memanggil pria yang berada di depannya, Ji Hansol.

"Yasudah aku pergi" Johnny menyerah dengan pura-pura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan sepersekian detik tangan Hansol pun mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Dalam hati Johnny tersenyum.

"John, kau cepat sekali menyerah" desis Hansol dan melirik Johnny dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Bagi Johnny, ucapan Hansol tadi adalah sebuah rajukan yang indah. Sebuah rajukan yang mungkin akan menjadi kenangan nantinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyerah. Aku sedih saat kau tidak membalas panggilanku. Padahal kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa" Johnny pun kembali duduk. Menatap sosok di hadapannya agak sendu. Yang ditatapnya pun ikut membalas dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang, sedih mungkin?

"Ah maafkan aku, aku terlarut dalam kekesalan. Kau tau itu, John?" desisnya kesal. "Salahkan pekerjaan mu yang tak kunjung selesai itu". Sambungnya tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan yang menatapnya pun merasa gemas dengan perlakuan sosok didepannnya.

"Sungguh aku juga sangat kesal dengan pekerjaan itu" ucap Johnny meyakinkan sang pemilik mata hazel itu. "aku pun tak ingin seperti ini Hansol, rasanya ingin membakar semua pekerjaan itu dan kabur membawamu menikah ke Amerika, mungkin? " ujar Johnny dengan nada menggoda.

"Sial. Jangan menggodaku!" ucapan itu membuat pipi sosok bermata hazel itu memerah. "dan jika kau membakar pekerjaan mu itu, bisa-bisa aku akan balik dibakar oleh orangtua mu itu."

"Haha, tidak akan. Masa iya mertua tega membakar menantunya sendiri?" Johnny kembali menggoda Hansol sembari mencolek pria dagu dihadapannya.

"Stop it, John. Aku mau pulang saja!" ucap Hansol sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk yang disinggahinya. Belum sempat berjalan, sebuah tangan kembali menariknya untuk duduk.

"Hey, sayang. Kau itu lucu sekali. Hahaha" tawa Johnny sambil mengacak rambut Hansol dengan gemas. Yang diacak rambutnya pun hanya bisa mendesis kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya, akhir pekan ini aku tidak ada jadwal. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World akhir pekan nanti?" tawar Johnny kepada kekasihnya. Hansol pun menimang persetujuan dan akhirnya memutuskan sebuah jawaban.

"Ok. Call!" Jawab Hansol sembari mengepalkan tangan keatas dan sembari tersenyum.

* * *

Hansol pov.

Kira-kira sudah satu tahun aku menjalani hubungan dengan Johnny, sampai sekarang aku memikirkan kenapa bisa aku menjadi kekasihnya. Hahaha. Sampai malu aku memikirkan ini. Maklum, Johnny adalah kekasih dan cinta pertamaku. Pada dasarnya aku sangat takut dengan hubungan yang namanya cinta, karena melihat penderitaan sahabatku karena cinta aku sedikit takut untuk mencoba apa itu cinta. Namun kini sahabatku yang menderita sudah bahagia karena cintanya terbalaskan hahahaha aku ikut bahagia karenanya.

Ya, sahabat yang bisa dibilang sahabat terbaikku. Namanya Nakamoto Yuta, pria asal jepang yang berhijrah ke Korea Selatan. Pindah ke korea sejak sekolah menengah atas, sahabat yang aneh dan hyperaktif (menurutku). Dan Ia mempunyai kekasih bernama Lee Taeyong, yang kini statusnya sudah menjadi tunangan dari seorang Marketting Head itu. Omong-omong Taeyong itu dulunya adalah cinta tak terbalas nya si Nakamoto Yuta, entah bagaimana ia bisa luluh dengan pria jepang aneh itu. Hahaha.

Kembali ke kisah percintaanku, aku sangat bahagia bersama Johnny. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana awalnya bisa menjalin hubungan bersamanya. Saat itu ia sedang berada di taman, dan dengan sangat berani nya aku menemani orang yang tak kukenal saat itu.

 **Flashback on**

 **Aku menghampiri seorang pria yang hanya terdiam duduk di kursi taman. Kedatanganku yang hampir dua jam untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tugas di taman itu hanya bisa menatap heran pada pria yang tak kunjung bangkit dari sana, apa yang dilakukannya selama hampir dua jam itu? Duduk sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Dengan berani aku berjalan menuju kursi taman itu.**

" **Hei, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" ujarku padanya sembari duduk di sebelahnya. Dia hanya terdiam.**

" **Hei, kau mendengarku kan?" ucapku sambil memegang pundaknya, dan ia akhirnya menoleh padaku.**

" **tidak, aku hanya ada masalah kecil saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan keheningan pun terjadi, sungguh aku bingung harus bicara apa. Karena sesungguhnya aku sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang yang belum ku kenal. Dengan segala pemikiran yang hinggap di otakku, akhirnya ia memecahkan suasana hening dengan suaranya.**

" **Johnny Seo" ucapnya sambil menatapku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku terdiam. Pikiranku terhenti. Deg. Jantungku seolah berhenti saat ia menatapku. Bukan, pasti bukan perasaan ini kan. Aku kembali memenuhi otakku dengan segala pemikiran yang pada akhirnya ia kembali menyadarkanku dengan keterdiamanku yang tak kunjung mengucapkan sebuah kata.**

" **Hei, perkenalkan aku Johnny Seo. Kau siapa? Kenapa menjadi diam? Ah rasanya aku jadi takut" ucapnya sambil bercanda.**

" **Ah tidak tidak. Aku Ji Hansol" akhirnya pun kami saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum bersama.**

 **Flashhback off**

Itu adalah awal aku bertemu dengannya hahaha. Mengingat itu rasanya aku ingin segera menenggelamkan diri ke sungai han. Johnny dapat dibilang orang yang sibuk, karena ia bekerja sebagai direktur muda di JS Corp. Perusahaan elektronik terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya sebagai kepala editor di perusahaan Orikawa Shouten, cabang perusahaan dari Jepang. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Johnny sudah sangat jarang menemuiku, bahkan sekedar menghubungiku sudah sangat minim dilakukannya. Tetapi aku mengerti, ia adalah seorang pimpinan pasti pekerjaannya sangat berat.

Hansol pov. end

* * *

 **Taeyu Side**

Di dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana tepatnya di dalam ruang keluarga, terdapat sosok dua pria yang sedang bersantai. Sosok manis yang sedang terduduk di sofa sambil menatap layar berbentuk persegi panjang itu, televisi lebih tepatnya dan satu sosok pria lagi yang sedang merebahkan diri pada paha si sosok pria manis itu. Mereka adalah sepasang tunangan, Taeyong dan Yuta.

"Yak! Taeyong bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang serius menonton!" ujar Yuta penuh kekesalan dan segera menyingkirkan tangan taeyong yang sedang menggerayangi .

"Sayang? Kau tidak bosan hanya menatap benda bodoh dihadapanmu itu?" ucap Taeyong tanpa dosa.

PLAK. Suara pukulan terdengar.

"Kau yang bodoh, lee tae-" drrt... drtt… bunyi dan getar ponsel memecahkan interupsi yang dilakukan dua insan itu. Dengan segera Yuta bangkit dan menyingkirkan Taeyong dari pahanya.

"Aish sakit sekali. Punya dosa apa aku memiliki tunangan macam dia" gerutu kecil Taeyong pada Yuta. Yang mendengar pun, akhirnya melayangkan lirikan tajam. Dan yang dilirik pun hanya bisa menyengir dan garuk-garuk kepala.

Dengan segera Yuta mengambil ponselnya yang sedang terletak di meja.

"Wah ada pesan dari hansol hyung?!" teriak Yuta.

" **Hey! Aku ada kabar baik Bakamoto! Akhirnya Johnny mengajakku jalan ke Lotte World akhir pekan nanti! ^^**

 **-Hansol hyung~**

"Woaaa, akhirnya si pria brengsek itu punya hati juga!" desis Yuta sedikit tajam. Taeyong yang mendengar pun, sempat bergidik ngeri. Taeyong pun menghampiri tunangannya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Taeyong penasaran.

"Hansol hyung diajak kekasihnya pergi ke Lotte World akhir pekan."

"Wah bagus itu sayang, akhirnya Johnny tak membiarkan kekasihnya pada akhir pekan mendekam sendirian di kamarnya. Hahaha" – pasti sedikit lagi ia ingin mengajakku untuk ikut pergi. ucap Taeyong dalam hati.

TAK.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menjitakku Yuta?!"

"Hehehehe, itu tanda cintaku padamu mungkin?"

"Demi apapun itu tanda cinta yang sangat aneh….."

"Ehmm.. yong.. bagaimana kalau kita akhir pekan nanti pergi ke lotte world juga? Sekalian double date pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

Tuh kan benar.

"Demi Tuhan yuta, kita baru saja ke lotte word pekan kemarin!"

"Tapi kan sekarang beda, kita akan double date!" rajuk yuta sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak sayang. Memangya hansol menyetujui kalau kau mengajaknya double date?"

"Ehmm tidak sih hehehehehe"

"Lebih baik kita biarkan mereka pergi berdua, mereka pasti jarang bertemu. Jika kau mengadakan double date pasti waktu berdua mereka akan terbuang sia-sia Yuta." Ujar taeyong mengubah jalan pikiran yuta. Dan yuta pun akhirnya terdiam. Melihat keterdiaman yuta, taeyong kembali angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong saja akhir pekan nanti?" tawar taeyong. "aku akan membelikan takoyaki dan es krim yang banyak, bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Yuta pun terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan taeyong. "Ok Call!" ujar Yuta tersenyum senang. Taeyong pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tapi yong, jangan lupa kau harus carikan aku boneka takoyaki yang besar!" ujar yuta sembari tertawa.

SHIT! Masih saja ia ingat perkataan ku dulu jika aku mengajaknya ke Myeongdong. Demi tuhan boneka takoyaki ukuran kecil saja susah ditemukan apalagi boneka takoyaki ukuran besar. Jangankan boneka takoyaki, gantungan takoyaki saja susah untuk ditemukan. Selamatkan aku Ya Tuhan. – sedih taeyong dalam hati.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Hansol akhirnya datang juga. Dengan semangat ia bangkit dari ranjang dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Setelah mandi, ia memilih pakaian yang cocok dengan hari bahagianya hahaha. Tatapannya terjatuh pada kemeja berwarna biru muda dan celana putih. Seperti nya cocok untuk dikenakan untuk hari ini.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi akhirnya Johnny datang menjemput Hansol di apartemen. Selama di perjalanan tak ada sama sekali percakapan, hanya suara hening yang menyelimuti mereka dan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak mereka masing-masing.

Johnny dan Hansol sampai di Lotte World tepat pukul sepuluh. Ketika memasuki area wahana, hansol pun menampakan wajah bahagia nya bahkan ia sempat menarik tangan Johnny saking bahagianya. Johhny pun hanya menatap sendu kearah Hansol. Mungkin nanti aku tak bisa melihat lagi wajah bahagianya. Ujar Johnny dalam hati. Rasanya johnny ingin sekali menangis melihat wajah hansol yang sedang bahagia itu. Hahhh..

Mereka pun menaiki berbagai wahana yang menguji nyali, seperti roller coaster. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum bahagia di wajah. Johnny dan Hansol pun mengakhiri kencan mereka di Lotte World dengan menaiki wahana Bianglala.

"John, kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia kita dapat menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan bersama" ujar hansol sambil melihat pemandangan dari atas bianglala dan kemudian menatap tepat mata johnny. Yang ditatap pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku juga sangat senang hyung" ucap johnny. "Semoga kita akan terus bersama" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan. Hansol pun menatap johnny dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jadinya aku jika tanpamu"

"Hahahaha… mungkin kau akan mati jika tanpa aku John"

Suasana hening menyambut mereka kembali. Johnny pun kemudian menatap Hansol, dan Hansol pun balik menatap mata johnny denganpandangan bingung. Johnny pun semakin maju mendekati Hansol yang berada dihadapannya, dan hansol pun semakin mundur hingga tubunya bersender di didinding kaca. Mereka saling menatap. Johhny menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup sang pujaan hati. Wajah johnny semakin mendekat dan Hansol merasakan bibir Johnny menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

Hansol mulai menutup mata, menandakan ia tidak meolak perlakuan johnny terhadapnya. Johnny mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu sama sekali. Selama beberapa menit ciuman ini berlangsung. Johnny mulai melepaskan ciuman dan menatap Hansol yang sedang menutup malu.

"Hansol, aku mencintaimu" ujar johnny sambil tersenyum lembut. Hansol pun semakin dibuat malu oleh perkataan johnny. Ia hanya menatap dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Johnny pun menarik tubuh Hansol pelan dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Senyum bahagia pun terlukis di wajah mereka-namun Johnny hanya bisa menampakkan senyum sedihnya-.

 _All I need's a little love in my life_

 _All I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

* * *

Tepat dua minggu setelah Johnny dan Hansol melakukan kencan bersama di Lotte World, kini Johnny tak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Untuk sekedar bertanya apakah Hansol baik-baik saja atau tidak itu sangat mustahil. Dan berakhir Hansol yang uring-uringan di kantor.

Yuta yang melihatnya pun merasa risih atas perlakuan Hansol akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ia sedang dilanda kegalauan. Pikir Yuta.

Yuta kira kegalauan Hansol seperti biasanya. Setelah satu minggu biasanya hyungnya itu sudah kembali seperti biasa. Namun bayangkan ini sudah dua minggu?! Yuta sepertinya harus mencatat rekor terbaru dari hyung kesayangannya.

"Yak! Bisakah kau berhenti uring-uringan hyung?! Kerjaan kita jadi berantakan. Kau tau?!" desis yuta tajam.

"Ah yuta-chan kau tidak mengerti aku!"

SIGH. Yuta-chan apa-apaan itu.

"Stop it! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Hansol hanya bisa kembali uring-uringan.

"Demi tuhan hyung, biasanya kau akan kembali seperti biasa. Ini sudah lewat dua minggu! Kita bahkan melewati deadline gara-gara kegalauanmu itu! Aku rasanya ingin mati saja"gerutu yuta. Seorang hansol yang tidak pernah melewati deadline, kalaupun pernah itu hanaya satu hari. Kini ia bahkan berani melewati deadline sampai dua minggu. Selamat johnny kau mampu mengubah hidup hansol dengan perlahan.

"Yuta, kau tahu? Johnny belum mengabariku sama sekali!" ujar Hansol dengan sedih.

"Mungkin si brengsek itu sedang selingkuh" ucap Yuta asal. Dan berakhir dengan lemparan majalah yang cukup tebal mengenai kepalanya.

" . jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku hyung! Akan kulaporkan kau pada taeyong jika kau menyakitiku!" desis Yuta sebal. Hansol pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yut, kau tahu tidak? Kudengar di bagian marketing ada pegawai perempun baru. Ia sangat sexy. Dan rumornya ia sering menggoda taeyong dimanapun taeyong berada" ucap Hansol jahil.

Yuta terdiam dari gerutuan tak jelas nya. "dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku kan atasan seperti taeyong, tidak seperti kau yang dari dulu masih menjabat staff. Hahaha"

"Sialan kau hyung!" ujar yuta dengan kesal. Hansol pun hanya tertawa, ia sangat senang jika sudah mengganggu yuta.

"Apakah taeyong baik-baik saja di ruangannya?" yuta sudah terjebak oleh jebakan hansol ehm bukan jebakan juga sih tapi memang kenyataan haha. "akhir-akhir ini dia juga jarang makan siang bersamaku" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit panik

"Mungkin saja ia selingkuh sama seperti yang kau bilang padaku." Ucap hansol dengan tenang. Melihat perubahan yuta yang awalnya biasa saja kini menjadi muram mendengar perkataan hansol.

"YAK! Akan kubunuh dia jika hal itu terjadi!" ucap yuta dengan membara, kemudian ia bangkit dari bangku dan menuju ke pintu untuk keluar. Dan BRAK pintu tertutup dengan keras menandakan si pria manis yang baru keluar itu sedang marah besar. Mungkin? Siapa yang tau hahaha.

Terdengar tawa kencang dari si pembuat masalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hansol?

* * *

Hansol pov.

Johnny kau kemana? Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Dasar brengsek!

John kau tahu aku sangat merindukan mu. Rasanya ingin terjun dari lantai atas. Ah tidak tidak aku kan takut ketinggian mana bisa aku terjun. Hahhhhhh.

Dengan segala masalah yang menyelimuti pikiranku, aku memutuskan keluar kantor untuk mencari udara segar. Johnny kau kemana? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika hidupku tanpa dirimu. Aku sudah sering menghubungimu namun kau tidak menjawab seluruh panggilanku. Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi sesibuk ini kah kau sampai lupa padaku?

Aku pun berjalan tanpa arah sampai-sampai ada pria manis yang sedang membawa koper berteriak meminta tolong. Tampaknya barang yang ia miliki tengah dicuri oleh perampok. Dengan sigap aku mengejar dan menangkap perampok itu. Karena jalan yang ramai, aku dibantu oleh orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Dan syukurlah dompet si pemuda itu dapat terselamatkan. Aku pun dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Ah terimakasih kau telah menyelamatkan dompetku! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika dompet ini hilang." Ujarnya dengan akses korea yang lucu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Perkenalkan aku Ten, aku dari Thailand" ucapnya riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya "Aku hansol, seperti nya kau lebih muda dariku. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan hyung."

"Oke hyung!" ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Setelah pertemuan itu, kami semakin dekat satu sama lain walaupun masih belum bisa dibilang terlalu dekat sih. Ia tipe orang yang sangat ceria dan easy going. Aku bahkan tak mengira bahwa bisa dekat dengan orang lain secepat ini. Tak kusangka ia ternyata sudah menikah. Dia datang jauh-jauh dari Thailand untuk menemui suaminya. Wah aku kalah ternyata. Karena ia ingin membalas budi, ia mengajak ku untuk makan siang bersama. Aku sempat menolaknya, namun karena paksaan nya aku akhirnya menyetujui undangannya.

* * *

Hansol pov.

Aku pergi melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang bernuansa hangat ini. Terlihat sosok yang baru ku kenal akhir-akhir ini melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Ia Ten, sosok yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman, memiliki kepribadian ceria dan easy going. Sosok yang jauh-jauh datang dari Thailand untuk menemui sosok pria terkasihnya yang bekerja di Korea Selatan. Dan katanya ia akan menetap di korea selatan bersama sang suami. Entah mengapa, semakin aku masuk ke dalam kafe ini aku semakin merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak ini. Segera ku gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran negative ini.

"Ah Ten maaf sudah lama membuatmu menunggu, ada sebuah kecelakaan tadi di jalan sehingga membuat jalan menjadi macet" ucapku sembari duduk dihadapannya.

"Ah tak apa Hansol hyung, aku cukup senang kau sudah datang kesini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan eyesmile yang begitu indah. Sungguh beruntung lelaki yang mendapatkan pria manis seperti Ten ini.

"Oh ya hansol hyung, sembari menunggu suami ku datang. Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya nya sembari menunjukkan daftar menu.

"Aku pesan Mocca Tiramisu dan American latte saja"

"Wah kau menyukai sesuatu yang berbau kopi ya hyung? Seperti suami ku saja. Hahaha" ujarnya sambil tertawa dan aku hanya terseyum memandangnya. Ahhh aku jadi merindukan Johhny. Sudah lama ia bertugas ke luar kota. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingatnya.

Ten pun akhirnya memanggil pelayan dan segera memesan makanan. sembari menunggu makanan kami pun berbincang-bincang.

"Ehm, Ten kau datang ke Korea sendiri?"

"Iya aku datang kesini sendiri hyung. Suami ku saja tak menjemputku di bandara. Dasar suami kurang ajar. Haha" desisnya tajam sambil menggunakan nada bercanda.

"Apakah suami mu sering berkunjung ke Thailand?" ujarku.

"Iya, dia sering mengunjungiku. Walaupun satu bulan ia mengunjungi ku sebanyak 6 kali, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum di bibirnya.

Percakapan berhenti disini, keadaan pun mulai hening. Mungkin karena kami yang baru cukup kenal, keadaan pun menjadi akward. Sehingga suara pria mengheningkan suasana. Seperti suara yang sangat ingin kudengarkan.

Hansol pov. End

"Maaf sayang aku terlambat. Ada kecelakaan tadi" ujar pria itu dan mencium lembut kening pria yang ada dihadapannya, Ten.

Ten hanya menggerutu kesal "Kau itu kebiasaan, dasar pria sok sibuk"

"Oh ya, sayang perkenalkan ini pria yang menolongku saat aku hampir di curi" ujar Ten dengan senang. Seketika mereka beradu pandang. Dan…

DEG

Keduanya saling memandang dan terpaku, keduanya segera menutupi keterkejutan dengan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Walaupun senyum yang mereka berikan adalah senyum kepedihan.

"Nah, Johnny. Ini hansol hyung. Dan hansol hyung, ini suamiku, johnny yang sering meninggalkanku. Hahahahaha" ucap Ten dengan santai karena disinilah pihak Ten yang tidak tahu apa-apa (sama seperti halnya hansol).

Tanpa sadar hansol merasakan matanya memanas, ia berusaha untuk kuat.

"Brengsek, apa-apaan ini. Menghilang dan datang dengan fakta yang tak bisa kuterima" ucap Hansol dalam hati.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjabat tangan, saling menyalurkan rasa sakit yang mendera di hati.

"Johnny"

"Hansol"

Selama makan siang berlangsung, Hansol hanya bisa terdiam dengan kepala yang berkecamuk. Apa ini? Ini mimpi kan? Suami? Istri? Demi apapun aku seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya bisa menatap Johnny dan Ten yang sedang bercengkrama dengan asyik. Keluarga bahagia. Pikirnya.

"Ehm. Ten kau sudah menikah berapa lama?" Hansol pun akhirnya buka suara walaupun dengan nada bergetar ia berusaha tegar dihadapan pasangan ini. Ia tak mau menghancurkan sebuah keluarga bahagia walaupun ia menyimpan fakta bahwa ia seorang kekasih dari pria yang sudah menikah ini.

Ten pun menopang dagu sambil menimang jawaban "Sudah hampir 2 tahun lebih 8 bulan hyung." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat hansol merasa sakit. Sialan. Pria disamping ten yang menjabat kekasihnya hanya tertunduk dalam. Apa-apaan itu? Sudah hampir tiga tahun ya? rasanya hansol ingin menangis meraung-raung sekarang. Namun ia bisa apa? Menangis pun percuma.

Makan siang pun kemudian dilanjutkan dengan candaan dan tawa terpaksa dari salah satu dari mereka. Hingga pertemuan itu selesai hansol hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang mendera di hatinya. Ia tak dapat melupakan fakta bahwa ternyata ia hanya kekasih kekosongan hati dari pria brengsek itu.

"Ahh terimakasih hansol hyung sudah datang! Aku sangat senang sekali. Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik" ucap Ten dengan riang. Hansol pun hanya dapat mengangguk dan memberikan senyum kecil.

"Ah Ten sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada sedikit pekerjaan di rumah."

"Oh begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita mengantarmu pulang hyung? Sebagai balas budi"

"Ah tidak usah merepotkan seperti itu Ten, balas budimu untuk makan siang saja sudah cukup" ucap hansol sambil tersenyum dan ten hanya mengiyakan perkataan hansol. Mungkin memang hansol tidak ingin diantar. Pikirnya.

* * *

Sejak kejadian di kafe, Hansol tak ingin keluar dari apartemennya walaupun Yuta sudah turun tangan untuk hal ini. Ia tetap tak ingin membuka pintu apartemennya. Panggilan dan pesan dari Johnny pun ia abaikan.

Ia sangat sakit hati mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Johnny sudah mengubah atensi hidup dari awal. Ketakutan akan cinta itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi. Hansol tak sanggup untuk memkirkan ini semua.

Pekerjaan pun ia abaikan dan dengan terpaksa Yuta meminta cuti hansol kepada atasannya. Hansol menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia seakan trauma karena kejadian ini. Kisah yang awalnya bahagia pun menjadi kisah yang sangat menyedihkan.

Selang beberapa hari pun, Hansol sudah membuka dirinya kembali. mempersilahkan kedua sahabatnya Yuta dan Taeyong untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mereka tiada henti-hentinya untuk memberi semangat pada Hansol.

Selama beberapa hari pun ia memantapkan hati untuk bertemu dengan Johnny. Jika ia terus berdiam diri seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan sebuah masalah yang menjadi pokok pikiran utama?

* * *

Taeyu Side

"Sial pria brengsek itu menyakiti hyungku. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya " gerutu Yuta kesal. Seakan ia ingin melenyapkan pria brengsek itu dari muka bumi. Taeyong pun hanya menatap heran yuta dan segera menghampiri Yuta yang sedang terduduk manis di ranjang sambil memegang ponsel.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, sayang?" ujar taeyong sambil mendudukan diri ke ranjang nya bersama Yuta.

"Ahhh aku sangat kesal sekali, yong. Tega-teganya ia menyakiti Hansol hyung! Kalau sudah punya istri kenapa tidak jujur saja?!"

Taeyong pun hanya meringis kecil. Melihat tunangannya bergerutu saja ia sudah bergidik ngeri. Taeyong jadi ingat, dulu Yuta sangat manis kenapa setelah berpacaran malah bertambah galak?

"Aku juga sedih Yuta, secara Hansol hyung adalah sahabat kita berdua. Tapi kita bisa apa? Membunuhnya? Kau mau kita masuk penjara? Mustahil jika kita membunuhnya." Yuta pun hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin Johnny bukanlah jodoh dari hansol hyung. Lebih baik kita mendoakan Hansol hyung dan memberikan semangat padanya dan yang pasti kita harus mendukungnya dari sisi manapun." Lanjut taeyong sambil memeluk tubuh yuta dengan hangat. Yuta pun sangat beruntung ia dapat memiliki Taeyong. Keadaan sekarang mengingatkanya pada perjuangan untuk mendapatkan Taeyong dulu sangatlah sulit.

"Kuharap perangai mu berbeda dari Johnny, Yong" ucap Yuta mewanti-wanti. Bisa saja kan Taeyong itu punya istri? Bahkan yang lebih parah mungkin sudah memiliki anak. Yuta pun membayangkan ini hanya bisa bergedik ngeri. Jangan sampai nasibnya akan buruk.

"Tenang saja Yuta, aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucap taeyong sambil mencium pucuk kepala yuta dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Omong-omong Yuta melupakan suatu hal yang ia ingin tanyakan sejak dua minggu lalu. Mungkin karena kerjaan sebagai editor, ia menjadi orang yang pelupa seperti ini.

"Yong, kudengar di bagianmu ada pegawai wanita baru?" Taeyong pun hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus lembut rambut si pria jepang yang tengah berbaring didadanya itu. Pasti Yuta akan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Pikirnya.

"Apakah kau selingkuh dengannya? Kudengar kau sangat dekat dengan dia." Tuhkan benar. Selintas pikiran jahil melintas pada otaknya. Lucu juga mengerjai Yuta yang sedang cemburu.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" jawab Taeyong santai. Merasa ada lirikan tajam akhirnya dengan berani Taeyong menatap mata Yuta. Dan benar saja pria manis itu sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"YAK! Aku akan membunuhmu jika hal itu terjadi, Taeyong!" yuta bangkit dan segera memukul kepala taeyong dengan bantal, yang dipukul hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Ingatkan taeyong, kepalanya akan menjadi sasaran jika Yuta sedang kesal. Tunangan galak, kalau ia geger otak dan mati lalu bagaimana?

"Aku hanya bercanda, Yuta! Kalau kau seperti ini terus aku bisa-bisa benar selingkuh, kau tau?" yuta hanya terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca. Taeyong yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah dan dengan segera menarik Yuta ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu. Kau sangat berharga untukku" ujar taeyong sambil mencium bibir Yuta dengan lembut. Yuta hanya bisa terdiam malu. Ugh. Dasar Nakamoto.

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tunggu sebentar"

Taeyong pun bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu benda yang terletak di dalam laci. Yuta hanya bisa menatap heran. Setelah mengambil sebuah benda itu, Taeyong kembali menghampiri Yuta di ranjang. Yuta pun segera bangkit untuk duduk dan melihat benda yang diyakini Yuta adalah sebuah surat. Karena melihat tunangannya itu bingung, ia segera memberikan benda yang padahal sebuah amplop berisikan undangan.

"Apa ini? Seperti sebuah undangan pernikahan?" tanya Yuta sambil membolak-balikan sebuah benda yang ternyata sebuah amplop surat.

"Tebakan mu tepat Yuta, buka saja" seketika Yuta jadi panik. Apa jangan-jangan ini undangan pernikahan Taeyong dengan selingkuhannya? Sungguh Yuta sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkan itu. Taeyong pun hanya menatap yuta dengan tatapan geli. Dengan sangat penasaran, akhirnya ia membuka amplop itu, dan seketika ia terkejut melihat isi suratnya. Mata pemuda Jepang itu pun sudah berkaca-kaca.

" _ **Wedding Invitation"**_

 _ **Lee Taeyong and Nakamoto Yuta**_

 _ **Together with their parents**_

 _ **Request honor of your presence**_

 _ **At the celebration of their marriage,**_

 _ **Saturday, the third of December**_

 _ **Two thousand and sixteen**_

 _ **At half past one o'clock**_

 _ **The Roemarry Hotel**_

 _ **Seoul, South Korea**_

Ternyata itu adalah undangan pernikahan dirinya dengan pemuda bernama Lee Taeyong. Sialan, bisa-bisanya Taeyong melakukan hal ini padaku! Yuta dengan senyum dan air mata bahagia pun segera menerjang tubuh Taeyong. Memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat seakan ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa pemuda bernama Lee Taeyong itu.

"Sialan! Kapan kau membuat undangan itu hah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Taeyong hanya bisa meringis kecil. "Satu minggu yang lalu, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa orangtua kita sudah menyetujui ini. Hahahaha." Ucap taeyong sambil tertawa dengan santai.

Dengan segera Yuta melepaskan pelukannya, apa-apaan itu?! Undangan pernikahan yang dibuat Taeyong sudah disetujui orangtuanya? Bagaimana bisa? Sungguh Yuta ingin hilang dari muka bumi rasanya.

"Apa kau suka dengan undangannya? Aku yang desain sendiri loh" ucapnya bangga dan yuta hanya merengut kesal dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Hei sayang? Kau tidak suka ya. Maaf" ucap Taeyong sedih melihat keterdiaman Yuta. Seketika Yuta tertawa "hahahahha.. tidak taeyong. Aku sangat suka dengan desainnya! Kau ada bakatnya juga jadi editor hahahaha." Ujar yuta sambil tersenyum. Berkat tawa Yuta, taeyong pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sangat bahagai jika Yuta Bahagia.

"Baguslah jika kau senang, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu. Ini adalah kejutan."

"Tidak apa-apa Taeyong. Aku sangat senang. Terimakasih."

Mereka pun akhirnya saling memberikan senyum dan Taeyong dengan cepat menarik Yuta ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak salah memilih Yuta sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Perjuangan yuta dulu membuahkan hasil yang sangat bahagia.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu, Nakamoto Yuta" – Lee Taeyong.

* * *

 ** _Take the ache, take the ache_**

 ** _I can't take the ache from heartbreak_**

Tepat dua minggu setelah kejadian yang dapat menyayat hati siapapun yang merasakannya. Hansol tidak memikirkan hubungannya sejauh ini. Salahkan pria yang begitu brengsek menyimpan kebohongan dengan sangat apik.

Hansol tak habis pikir bagaimana Johnny dapat melakukan perbuatan yang bisa dibilang keji ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menutupi fakta bahwa ia telah menikah? Lalu hubungan selama satu tahun lebih itu namanya apa? Sial. Ternyata kisah cintanya sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Bagaimana rasanya jika kita memiliki harapan yang tinggi kemudian tidak segera kau jatuhkan agar rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan kau menjatuhkan harapan tersebut dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hansol pun tak ingin memikirkan ini lebih lama, kepalanya sangat pusing ia bahkan tak ingat dengan pekerjaannya.

Selama kejadian itu, Taeyong dan Yuta sering berkunjung ke apartemennya. Memberikan semangat dan menasehatinya. Hansol kira ia akan bahagia seperti hubungan Taeyong dan Yuta tetapi hubungan ini tak berjalan lancar. Selama ini ia melihat perjuangan sahabatnya, Yuta untuk meyakinkan Taeyong ternyata begitu sulit. Yuta mencoba meyakinkan taeyong dengan jangka waktu yang begitu lama, hampir tiga tahun ia mencoba meyakinkan pria itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Taeyong luluh dengan perjuangan Yuta. Hingga selang beberapa bulan berpacaran, Taeyong memutuskan untuk melakukan tunangan. Dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Sial rasanya hansol ingin kembali menangis saja.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Johnny. Walau pada akhirnya tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

Ini kemauan nya untuk bertemu dengan Johnny, dia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan ini semua. Ia butuh kejelasan. Kejelasan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau yuta tahu ia menemui Johnny, pasti adiknya itu akan mengamuk dan melarang dia pergi. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia meraih ponselnya dan segera mengirimkan pesan pada sang mantan kekasih.

" _ **John, temui aku di taman pertama kali kita bertemu. Tepat pukul empat sore. Jika kau tidak datang aku akan membunuhmu." – Hansol**_

* * *

 _I can't tell you what is really is_

 _I can only tell you what it feels like_

Tepat pukul empat sore, sosok pria bermata hazel itu sudah siap. Siap dengan segala kekuatannya. Siap dengan apa yang harus ia terima. Dan siap untuk mengakhiri segala-galanya. Hansol hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi _kegiatannya._

"Maaf aku telat Hansol hyung…." Ujar pria itu dengan suara pelan. Hansol pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mempersilahkan pria itu, Johnny untuk duduk. Johnny pun kemudian duduk di samping Hansol. Suasana hening kemudian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai pada akhirnya Hansol membuka suara.

"John… kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" desis hansol sedikit tajam.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan menghela napas pelan. Ia sungguh pusing memikirkan ini dan merasakan penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Andai dia tidak terjatuh dalam pesona sosok disampingnya ini. Andai dia tak berani melakukan ini. Andai awalnya ia jujjur. Pasti tidak aka nada pihak yang tersakiti.

Johnny akui ia salah, sangat salah. Karena perbuatannya itu ia melukai perasaan sosok yang tidak berdosa itu. Rasanya Johnny ingin menghilang dari peradaban dunia. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan perbuatan keji ini sampai sejauh ini. Sekarang, ia sangat menyesal. Entah harus bagaimana ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, walau pada akhirnya aka nada yang tersakiti.

Hansol Pov

Dasar sialan. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja hah?! Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga.

"John, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini? Kau anggap aku ini apa hah?! Hanya kekasih pengisi kekosongan karena istrimu tidak ada disini begitu?!" teriakku padanya. Dia hanya terdiam menatapku. Mata ku kian memanas, mungkin sedikit lagi bulir-bulir air mata akan bebas meluncur.

"Maafkan aku Ji Hansol, aku..aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Semua berjalan dengan mengalir! Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku bisa bertindak sejauh ini!"

"Sungguh aku menyayangimu, Sol" lanjutnya sambil menatap mataku dalam.

"Ya, Kau menyayangiku dan sialnya aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Mencintai seorang pria yang sudah beristri, Kau tahu? Jadi selama ini hanya aku yang mencintaimu dengan bodohnya? Brengsek sekali kau, John!"

"Sol! Aku menyayangimu sungguh! Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi…. Maafkan aku sol" ujarnya sambil mencoba memegang pergelangan tanganku, bselum sempat ia memegang tanganku. Dengan segera kutepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau terlalu brengsek Johnny. Kau mebiarkan aku terlarut dalam kisah cinta yang sebenarnya fana ini, kau membiarkanku untuk mencintaimu seorang diri, membiarkanku selama satu tahun menjadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh dalam kisah percintaan….. sungguh aku sangat membencimu."

"Berikan aku satu jawaban yang pasti John, kau lebih memilih ten atau aku?" – bodohnya aku menanyakan hal ini, sudah pasti dia lebih memilih Ten. Hahahaha aku bodoh sekali, aku kan hanya pengisi kekosongan dirinya.

Johnny hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia menimang jawaban apa yang harus diberikan kepadaku. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeluarkan suara untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban yang akan membuatku ingin menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam.

"Aku memilih Ten" putusnya.

Perkiraanku pun benar mana mungkin ia memilihku? Hell. Aku siapanya dia? Hahahaha. Jatuh sudah pertahananku, air mata yang sudah kucoba kutahan kini bebas meluncur. Tangisku sudah tak bisa ditahan. Brengsek sungguh brengsek, ia membelenggu ku dalam kisah percintaan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam dunia ini. Ia hanya terdiam menatapku dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sungguh pria brengsek.

Tak mau makin terlarut, aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

"Terimakasih Johnny Seo. Terimakasih atas perlakuanmu padaku. Terimakasih atas perasaan yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, karena aku akan memaakan mu walaupun entah kapan aku dapat memaafkanmu. Jangan pernah kau munculkan wajah keparatmu dihadapanku lagi."

"Oh ya aku mempunyai satu permintaan, tolong kau bahagiakan Ten. Ia pria yang sangat baik. Jangan pernah kau meninggalkan ia terlalu lama. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku, Johnny Seo."

Hansol pov end.

Hansol pun pergi meninggalkan Johnny dengan berjuta kesedihan, Johnny pun menatap kepergian hansol dengan tatapan sedih. Sejujurnya saat ia melihat air mata hansol, ia merasa begitu sakit dan ingin memeluk hangat Hansol seperti biasanya. Tanpa Hansol tahu, Johnny pun juga meluncurkan air mata kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Semoga kau bahagia tanpa ku Hansol hyung, Aku mencintaimu…"

 _A **ll the things that we have lost**_

 ** _Breaking up comes at a cost_**

 ** _I know I miss this mistake_**

 ** _Every word I try to choose_**

 ** _Either way I'm gonna lose_**

 ** _Can't take the ache from heartbreak_**

 ** _Oh but as you walk away, you don't hear me say_**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya ff pertama perdana ku selesai dibuat hahaha.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya buat ff. jadi aku butuh kritik atau saran**

 **Masih butuh pencerahan hahaha XD**

 **Maaf juga kalo fic ini aneh atau jelek,**

 **Aku masih belajar dalam dunia perfanfic-an(?)**

 **~10 September 2016~**


End file.
